The articles of Arsene Lupin
by Social disorder
Summary: Follow me and the rest of the world as I begrudgingly pursue the exploits of the infamous gentleman burglar Arsene Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Author's comments: Hello every one this is sort of my rendition of Arsene Lupin a character by the French writer Maurice Leblanc. The format I have this written in is sort of what you would find in an article. (or at least I hope it is) Please enjoy.

Disclaimers: Arsene Lupin does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**King of Thieves or King of Hearts ?**

Millions all around the world have reported theft from none other then Arséne Lupin himself. How can this genteel burglar commit such a large scale crime in so short amount of time? By wedging himself into the hearts of millions and stealing those of impressionable young women of course.

Not a single soul out there has not heard of the Robin Hood like tales of our very own gentleman burglar, but do not mistake his seemingly gallant deeds for that of chivalry. Although Lupin does donate most of the rarities he acquires through his little exploits, we are not to forget the other millions he steals so selfishly for himself. Arséne Lupin does steal from the rich but unlike Robin Hood he does not give back to the poor.

So why is it that women find themselves staring dreamily into the abyss hoping that they too might catch a glimpse of this perplexing young thief? Why is it that, even when warned of Lupin's dangerous nature, women every where chase after him like rapid dogs in heat? I would imagine these questions seem easily answerable to those of you who are smitten with the enigmatic burglar. But for the sake of all those who still have some sanity left in their meager little minds, this reporter had taken to the streets and houses of those personally touched by Arséne Lupin to find the answer out herself.

Our first interview is with one Nellie Underdown, the only daughter of a wealthy and prestigious family. When asked of her thoughts and feelings towards Arséne Lupin Ms. Underdown answered:

"When I first met Mr. Lupin he had taken the guise of another name. We were aboard a cruise line traveling back to America from France. Reports of Lupin were spreading like wild fire and a my dear friend of mine and I were frightened. Mr. Lupin as I said had taken another name so whenever I felt particularly frightened I would go to him for companionship and comfort. Eventually we docked but he was revealed to me not as the kind gentleman I had grown so fond of but as the ruthless burglar Arséne Lupin. Ever since that unfaithful encounter I had had many crossing with Mr. Lupin. The saddest had to have been on my wedding day. You see I am quite afraid he had grown to love me but because he does what he does I can never love him back."

I had asked what it was that first attracted Ms. Underdown or should I say

Mrs. Vanderbilt to Lupin and she replied:

"He has a very caring nature about him, but I think it is the mystery that attracts everyone else."

The next person I had interviewed only wished to be known as Sonia. I had asked her the standard questions and received peculiar answers in return.

Ms. Sonia: "I had became fascinated with Arséne Lupin the very moment my ears heard of him. He was a mystery that needed to be solved and I engrossed myself with anything and everything that had to do with him. Eventually I had solved most of the riddles that surrounded Lupin but I needed more. I had met the man and boy was I not disappointed. Everything they say about the man is true, every rumor, every little minuscule detail. Eventually I had gotten myself tangled up in murder and thievery so I pulled out. I could tell Lupin was disappointed with me but the hardened life of a criminal was not part of my life's plan. And he was not about to give up his crime sprees. So I ended it there and I never saw the man since."

Again I had asked what was it that attracted Ms. Sonia to Arséne Lupin and her reply was this:

"Lupin had been shrouded in mystery, and I have a knack for cracking mysteries."

Now I had taken to the streets of places rumor says Lupin tends to frequent and asked around the local females of their opinion on our mysterious burglar. All their replies had ranged from "Lupin is such a mysterious man!" to "he's got to be filthy rich by now right?" and even the ever so few "he's totally hot!" comments.

The only end result I could come up with is the age old attraction mankind has held for the dark and the mysterious. Arséne Lupin had so cleverly shrouded himself with just the right amount of mystery that seemingly no person can resist him. But I would like to add that with all the nonstop news coverage of this rapscallion, all this glorification to a man who robs people of their money, treasure, and family heirlooms, has brain washed society into thinking that Arséne Lupin is some sort of heroic underdog. Please do not forget that you too may fall pray to the evil ministrations of this cunning swindler. And do not forget that stealing is a crime, no matter what intentions may lie underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Arsene Lupin does not belong to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**The many faces of Arséne Lupin**

Who is the real Arséne Lupin? How many people have, in the past, claimed to know this beguiling man? Why on earth am I asking you, the readers, all these ridiculous questions? Well, to be prudent, for the past three weeks I have been bombarded by my editors to write up another article of the infamous Arséne Lupin. Now at first I had denied because why in seven hells would I want to pay any more tribute to a man whose ego out weighs the entirety of Europe when I could be writing about little Timothy and his pooch that won first place in the dog show last week, but I digress.

Arséne Lupin has reportedly stolen the identity of over fifty men. More then half of these said men are all ready dead. What of the others? They say Lupin recruits any man that has similarities to his facial structure and body composition. While our beloved racketeer parades around stealing to his hearts content those recruited men are living in hide outs of sorts for however long Lupin needs them away. Some of these men are even invited to join his "gang" of thieves.

But still who is Arséne Lupin? The man that has taken the world by its toes and evaded arrest many times before? This scoundrel who has deceived men and women alike to take their riches all for himself? Who is the REAL Arséne Lupin? I have no clue. Neither does the rest of the world. No matter who I interview I will never receive that answer. Even if the gentleman burglar himself were to saunter up to me and do a one to one interview I still would not get the answer. Arséne Lupin is Arséne Lupin. There is nothing more to be said of this man.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Arsene Lupin does not belong to me.**  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Lupin Writes His Own Articles?**

Begrudgingly I am back again to write another exposé on the degenerate burglar you readers have fondly come to know as Arséne Lupin. How is it that whenever some dastardly deed is done by none other than Lupin himself his "grandiose escapades" get published the very next day with so much detail? How would this Salvator person know more of the actual happenings then the police and detectives that were present for the crime itself? Simple my dear readers, Salvator and Arséne Lupin are one and the same.

In fact every one of those articles you read from papers such as Echo de France' is submitted by our gentleman burglar. How is it that I, a mere journalist, have come across such vital information? Why it's very elementary my dear readers, who else can add just the right amount of fame and perplexity then Lupin himself. Remember that Lupin is not only a very complex man but an attention seeker as well. What better way to advertise yourself then to publish your own exploits?

So do not be fooled by the twisted words of this miscreant burglar. Psychology is the biggest factor in all of his horrid exploits. Once you learn to read in between the lines, Arséne Lupin will have a harder time getting his grubby little fingers on your wallet or antique Sican vase.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own Arséne Lupin or Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes vs. Arséne Lupin

It would seem, my dear readers, that nothing can deter my editor from forcing me to write yet another exposé on one very annoying gentleman thief. Now you may wonder to yourself as you read this article, why haven't we been getting more sooner? The answer is fairly simple, I had been away for several months hunting down anymore leads to this enigma you are all so very fond of. Sadly though I come back to you with my head bowed in shame, yet that does not mean I wound up empty handed. I have here for you an interview with Scotland Yards most infamous detective, Sherlock Holmes. I had asked the standard questions and received.. Absolutely nothing. This is what he had to say:

"…"

That and the sound of a door slamming in my face. It would seem the good detective does not appreciate fine journalism, that be it as it may I had not given up and with the help of my dowdy assistant we had began our months long attempt of getting a proper interview.

Now at the time Arséne Lupin had all but declared war with Sherlock Holmes and the two forces had butt heads with one another on many occasions. One might describe their battles of wit as a cleverly choreographed dance, each gaining over the other only to be just as quickly pushed back down. Who would win? Who could win in such a battle? Neither. They will always come up in a stalemate.

Though this may sound cliché, Arséne Lupin is an unstoppable force whilst Sherlock Homes is an immoveable object. The very outcome of all their duels solely depends on whoever is the fastest to get away. Though cowardly as it may seem, the person that runs away lives to fight.. Or in Lupin's case, _steal_ another day.

I must leave you for now dear readers, but my next article I promise you an exclusive exposé on London's favorite broody detective.


End file.
